sorenovafandomcom-20200214-history
Hardwire
Hardwire is a wasteland traveler and occasional gun for hire from England. She currently lives in The Boneyard in California as a Ranger in the NCR. History Early Life Hardwire was born in 2260 in England to an American travelling merchant, Magnet Wanderer and the self proclaimed King of New Mercia, Clyde Hood. She was raised by her mother, travelling around the English Wasteland for several years, never staying in one place for too long. At the age of 6, after her father died in battle and when she could walk, talk and hold a gun, Magnet decided to take Hardwire and her caravan to join with the New Europe Trading Company (more commonly referred to as N.E.T. Co) and headed for the European Commonwealth. For nearly 10 years, they lived relatively quietly with N.E.T. Co until the company disbanded following a civil war that broke out between the Central and the Northern Commonwealth. Feeling that Europe was becoming too dangerous for them, Magnet and Hardwire agreed to head to the Capital Wasteland shortly before acquiring passage on a ship, fittingly named The Hardwired in 2275. Journey to the D.C. After six weeks at sea, The Hardwired landed north of the Boston Commonwealth in the last months of 2275. During a firefight between some of the sailors and a large gang of raiders, Hardwire and Magnet got separated and Hardwire heads south, eventually arriving in Boston. While in Boston, Hardwire made caps by accepting bounties from the settlers around the Commonwealth for nearly a year, Using her proficiency with a sniper to get higher rewards. One day in mid November while in Diamond City, she heard of a caravan heading south to the Capital Wasteland, she quickly joined in hopes that she would be able to meet her mother in her childhood town of Megaton where the duo were already heading before the got separated. The Caravan reached the Capital Wastes in early January of 2277, before being set upon by Super Mutants. Everyone with the Caravan was killed except for Hardwire who had managed to hold of the mutants for long enough that a group of Talon Company mercenaries came to the rescue. Impressed by her skills, they offered to take her to Megaton in return for joining the Talon Company. Although slightly hesitant, Hardwire agreed. When she reached Megaton, she found no sight of her mother except for an old photo left in an abandoned house which she believes was the former home of her mother before heading to Europe. Hardwire left Megaton with the photo and Joined the Talon Company for several months. In late August, Hardwire was sent out as part of recon group to spy on a vault dweller with a contract on their head. After seeing the destruction the vault dweller had done at the Jefferson Memorial. Hardwire reported that the vault dweller had single handedly taking on over half a dozen super mutants and won, unimpressed by her "lies", she was kicked from by tribunal vote the Talon Company. Deciding that she had seen enough of the Capital Wastes, she headed south, using what little caps and ammo she had to secure her route. The Quarter and Charleston After many months of travelling and many months of various odd jobs around the Southeast Commonwealth, Hardwire found herself in what was left of the city of New Orleans. Street Gangs, Mutants and Swamp Raiders covered much of the city and the surrounding area, making it very dangerous the settlers who called the ruins their home. Low on supplies, tired from travelling and looking for a place to hide, Hardwire decided to stay for a while in a small settlement called The Quarter that was built as a dock on the Mississippi River bank. The town was hard and violent, but it was what Hardwire had become use to. Working a few bounties and in cooperation with the towns security, Hardwire passed her stay in The Quarter quickly and the townsfolk idolised her for her help and her stories. Becoming very popular within the town and become close to the towns witch doctor soon became beneficial to her, as she would receive free gifts from the townsfolk, including new clothes, weapon upgrades and food for when she is out in the city. The Witch Doctor, Ayizo gave Hardwire a place to stay and kept her busy with steady work while in the town providing odd jobs and advice when Hardwire needed it. Ayizo became Hardwires closest friend, even painting her name on the stock of her rifle out of a sign of respect. Ayizo eventually began reading Hardwires fortunes after Hardwire continuously bugged her for several days. A group of thugs from Texas soon journeyed into the territory and their relatively large size and use of power Armour began to cause concern for the populace and soon enough, a bounty was placed on the head of the gangs leader, Charleston. As she always did, Hardwire accepted the bounty and began tracking the gang. During a firefight with some of the thugs, Hardwire was shot in the leg and shoulder before she surrendered and was taken to the gangs hideout. Before she met with their leader, Charleston, Hardwire broke out in a fever from her wounds and fell into a coma, During this time, Charlestons gang of thugs transport her to their base in Huston, Texas. Texas and The Brotherhood 8 months pass before Hardwire woke up from her coma in March of 2279. Hardwire was greeted by Charleston, a handsome man in his early 20s and just a few years older then her. After a brief conversation with him, Hardwire learns that hes a member of the Texas Brotherhood of Steel and they were hired by her mother, Magnet to track down Hardwire and bring her to them. Excited to hear news of her mother, Hardwire began questioning Charleston more deeply, much to his amusement. Charleston didn't say much about what Magnet had been doing but did say that she had joined the Brotherhood and was a scribe in Fort Worth. Hardwire wanted to leave immediately but is told to stay in bed for at least a month while she recovers from her coma. Although annoyed, she agreed. Over the next month, Hardwire frequently broke her instructions to stay in bed and she began to explore the base to her heart's content, carousing with the personal stationed there and even joining in their training routines. Many around the base enjoyed her company and always enjoyed listening to her jokes, stories and generally being around her. most of the personnel found her very attractive and different from the rest of the wastelanders, although she was proposed too multiple times by both the men and the women, she refused all of them but liked that she was admired so much by everyone. When the month was over, much to the dismay of the base, Charleston took Hardwire to Fort Worth like he said he would. after the long journey, Hardwire and Charleston arrived in Fort Worth and Hardwire was reunited with her mother after 4 years apart. Hardwire found Fort Worth to be extremely different from the Huston Outpost, The rules here were strict, the soldiers unfriendly and the base too organised for her liking. Magnet explained to Hardwire why the Brotherhood in Huston and Fort Worth were different, much to her disagreement, Hardwire already understood why. While at Fort Worth, Hardwire spent more time with Charleston as he was the only one at the base she trusted. Magnet became more involved with her duties as a Scribe to the Brotherhood and Hardwire was ordered not to leave the base,or at least what little of it she was allowed to see. After being restricted to the base for over 2 months and hearing of the Legions growth in Northern Texas, Hardwire decided that she was going to leave and head for California to join with the NCR and fight them, Charleston also expressed an interest in joining the NCR to fight the Legion as the Brotherhood was all but ignoring their threat. The two conspired to head back to Huston and attempt to recruit some of the soldiers there before heading up to California to enlist at the NCR HQ in Shady Sands. Magnet refused to go along with the plan but agreed to keep it a secret as she could see how frustrated her daughter was becoming with the Brotherhood presents around her constantly. Hardwire and Charleston left Fort Worth and headed to Huston in the middle of the night, stealing a working Highwayman in the process. They arrived in Huston in the early hours of the morning to find that the outpost was empty and abandoned with no trace of the Huston Brotherhood. Deciding that they shouldn't wait around, Hardwire and Charleston headed towards The Alamo Outpost to journey up through New Mexico. A Desert, A Dam and a Poker Chip The Highwayman broke down just outside of El Paso, leaving Hardwire and Charleston stranded in the ruins and on the boarder of Legion territory. While exploring the city separately, Hardwire came across a small Legion patrol who began to talk to her about why she's there. Hardwire managed to convince the patrol that she was a traveler heading to Flagstaff to enlist in the Legion. The patrol explained to her that women we're not allowed to join the Legion but that if she wished to help, head to Fortification Hill by Hoover Dam to keep supply lines running between the outposts. After quickly planning tactics with Charleston later that night, They decide that Fortification Hill would be an important part in deciding the control of Hoover Dam that its loss could crumble the Legion. The two decided to take the patrols advice and head to Fortification Hill to destroy the Legion from the inside. After two weeks of travelling through New Mexico and Arizona, Hardwire and Charleston arrive at a small Legion encampment near the ruins of Flagstaff. The encampment was busy and bustling, soldiers and slaves doing their routines and jobs, trucks and carriages were preparing to move out at a moments notice, the experience to Hardwire was something new, in all her time travelling, she had never seen such an organised place before. Shortly after arriving, Charleston and Hardwire were approached by a Securitron from New Vegas. the Securitron offered them a job as a courier, while Charleston didn't want to take the job, Hardwire knew they were low on caps so she accepted as they'd end up in New Vegas on business for the NCR anyway. Charleston and Hardwire decided to part ways and meet at Fortification Hill next to Hoover Damn when her job was done. Hardwire was assigned the designation Courier 2 and set off towards the Mojave Desert. (To Be Continued still, shes still 19, probably 20 by now, year is still 2279, but the stories going to get to more of a focus in abit, with her joining the NCR, should be cool so stick around) Personality Hardwire is sarcastic, childish, quick-witted and usually very friendly with a tendency to not stay in one place for very long because she bores easily. Hardwire never had trouble making friends due to her outlandish personality and persistent nature, many who know her see her as harmless despite how she looks. Hardwire would describe herself as good mannered, charming, intelligent and brave, while others might describe her as mildly rude, intrusive, exaggerative and overconfident, both sides are true to some degree. Hardwires personality can change at the drop of a coin however, when a situation gets mildly aggressive, Hardwire is instantly in front of the danger, either to calm it down or to begin fighting. This sudden change in personality is both a fear tactic and a resolve on her part, because despite her outwards personality and her playful nature, Hardwire is cunning individual and plans every move she makes, shes probably one of the smartest and quickest minds in the world, although she admittedly abuses this intelligence. Trivia * Hardwire has charisma stats of 14, she can talk someone into anything and then some. * Hardwire once fist fought a mutated goat man because she thought it was just a regular goat. * Hardwire prefers the company of women and Deathclaws, its unknown if she prefers women Deathclaws or all Deathclaws. * despite being well traveled, she still has a hard time reading a map. * Hardwire once tried to eat a Snake, he was not impressed and he did give her a black eye, but jokes on him, she stole his eye patch. * While she'd like to be a member of the Brotherhood of Steel, She dislikes the colour scheme, she states this as her only reason for not joining. * Shes usually mistaken for a raider due to her love of painting unusual patterns on her face, this doesn't bother her though as she usually gets free caps from people attempting to bribe her and her "gang". * Hardwire is 27 as of 2287 but anyone could swear they were talking to a 5 year old. * Hardwire has never lost a game of chess, mainly because she never plans her moves, confusing her opponent and making her hard to predict. * Hardwires favourite joke is about a frog trying to get a loan. * Hardwire claims that she once went on a date with a Deathclaw, she claims he was charming and offered to pay for the meal, while its believed not impossible that she did in fact go on a date with a Deathclaw, most find it hard that he payed for the meal. * Hardwires skills at planning and executing military tactics are well known to the Legion, Midwestern & Texas Brotherhood of Steel and the Talon Company, she keeps it a secret from the NCR otherwise she'd be promoted above field work which would be boring. * Hardwires first name is Cassidy, but she prefers Hardwire as its what her other calls her. * Hardwire has a claim to the throne of Mercia, the second largest faction in the English Wasteland if she wants it, but she currently doesn't care and would prefer to stay in "a hot desert, not a cold forest" * Hardwire likes lollipop stocks, but not one stop shops, cause locks with rocks result in bad bone knocks. * Hardwires first boyfriend was a Ghoul boy she met when she was 12, she broke up with him after she found out he was 200. * Hardwire keeps a sketchbook on her at all times and she often draws the people she likes, she has yet to finish a sketch book. * Hardwire likes to eat tomatoes, she doesn't like the taste of them, she just likes eating them. * Hardwire doesn't have any hate for the Legion, she sees them as a threat and would like it very much if they could just fuck off. * While in New Vegas, Hardwire graffitied "NCR and Proud" "Fuck The Legion" "Legion Go Home" "Duh" among various other pictures and phrases, most notably "Romanes Eunt Domus" which she remembered from a movie she watched when she was a kid. * Hardwire has no real sexual desires, but insists that she is straight. * Hardwires favorite song is Suspicious Minds by Elvis Presley but dislikes how they never play it on the radio. * Hardwires name was given to her by her mother, Magnet, because when she was a baby, she'd chew on the the power cables from salvaged power lines, Magnet use to say she was "teething on hard wire" Created by Bäd Harlow because I thought it would be fun Gallery Hardwire Without Her Makeup and With Her Hair Tied Back.png Hardwire.png Hardwires Make Up And Messy Hair.png Standing Idol HW.jpg HW Firefight.jpg HW Cookin.jpg Hardwire NCR.jpg Category:Character Category:Fallout Category:Unfinished